


I hope you weren't waiting long

by ladyofdecember



Series: FrenderMonth2017 [2]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Brief mentions of Leela, Love Confessions, M/M, Watching the Sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Fry and Bender sneak off work early to go watch the sunset on their roof. FrenderMonth2017 prompt: Week 1: Fluff & Confessions.





	I hope you weren't waiting long

**Author's Note:**

> "And I was always there  
> I was always there  
> But you just never knew where
> 
> Ay oh, ay oh, I hope you weren't waiting long  
> I hope this night makes up for time lost  
> Ay oh, ay oh, feels like I met you years ago  
> And we're picking up right where we left off"  
> \--Landing Feet First by Bayside

It was the end of a very busy day in the city. Cars zoomed by way up above, various “movers-and-shakers” of the city jumped into the tube system to be shot to their various destinations. Planet Express had even been wrapped up with a whole new computer system the Professor wanted installed. It had caused catastrophe and worry amongst the crew, well all except for two of the members, that is.

Bender and Fry didn't really care for the minutia details their employer usually had to deal with. For them, it was just a simple delivery job. After all, why should they care about anything more? They were basically the lowest on the totem pole at work, well except for Zoidberg, of course.

So between all the chaos, the new coffee maker they'd just installed trying to kill everyone and the thermostat nearly freezing everyone to death, the two had successfully snuck off together unnoticed.

Fry took a deep breath of air as he leaned against the railing that lined the roof of Robot Arms Apartments. He and Bender had headed home, Fry insistent that for once, they'd be able to catch the sunset if they hurried. Their building was tall, one of the tallest in New New York and that meant an awesome view.

Bender puffed at his cigar, trying to appease his boredom. “So, why exactly did we have to rush home to view the stupid sun? I see it every day, Fry!”

“Aw, c'mon, Bender. You know you wanna watch the sunset with me! It's... nice.”

Fry had slyly nudged his elbow against Bender's supposed shoulder, causing him to grow nervous and shy, though the man was most likely just messing around.

He chuckled, trying to play off the sudden feelings building inside him. “Right... “

There would only be a few more minutes and soon dusk would be bathing them in the beauty of orange and red hues, Fry always loved to see as a kid back in his own time. Though, he supposed this was his time now. He had certainly grown fond of it, finding friends, a job and fitting in really well. What else could he possibly want?

He eyed Bender from his stance a foot or so away, watched him as he puffed on his cigar before putting it out on the ledge and tossing it over his shoulder. When he noticed he was being watched, he startled. “What?”

“Nothin'.” Fry said and turned away quickly, letting his mind continue on with it's thoughts. 

What was he missing? For all his luck and happiness he'd found in his new time, somehow inside he still felt empty. Maybe it was just his lack of family, maybe it was him missing his parents and Yancy and of course, Seymore. That had been the thought that he'd been carrying on for the longest time now. But as he stood here, in the quiet and the solitude, next to his best friend, something had begun to click into place.

Bender was a little irritated, stewing internally that they were really just wasting time standing around like idiots up here, though he said nothing out loud. If the meatball wanted to stand around like dorks, they would because whatever the meatball wanted, he got.

As the robot matched his friend's posture, leaning over against the barrier, he peered down at the street below, the people looking like ants from this high up.

Fry was sneaking glances at his friend again, hoping he wouldn't notice. The wheels in his head were turning and he began breathing heavily as if it were the first time he'd really experienced this thing called oxygen. How could he not have realized before? These feelings he'd had for the robot, they were stronger than most, stronger it seemed than any he'd felt for Leela.

True, he'd had deep feelings for the cyclops, deeper than any shallow, physical ones too. Though, that seemed like a long buried, relic of the past now. Anything they'd had before was so long removed from the two of them now. And it really was better that way anyway.

Fry knew the missing piece he'd been feeling had nothing to do with her, though at one point he'd been sure that she was the cause of it. As he watched his friend idly stare down at the street below, he began to grin, imagining that every day could be like this. Every day was like this. But every day could be even better than this too.

“Bender... do you ever think about... the future?” 

“What? Like... tonight?”

“No.”

“Tomorrow?”

“No, no. I mean, like... do you think about the next few years? Like what they'll be like?”

The robot considered this for a moment, realizing that no, not really, he'd never really ever looked past the next few hours of any given moment. “Why would I do that?”

Fry seemed despondent, as he shrugged, immediately withdrawing the question and turning away in a slump. “I dunno. Maybe you want to plan out your life?”

The human stared far away at one of the other sky-scrapers, his expression hard to read, or maybe just hard for Bender to read. He'd thought he'd been getting better.

“Hey, uh... you... okay there, buddy?” The robot asked carefully, placing a hand on the man's red jacket clad shoulder.

“Sure.” He said but didn't look at him.

Bender pulled back, unsure what to do. Maybe offer him a cigar? No wait, he always choked and complained about needing oxygen. Bender thought harder when he noticed the sun sinking slowly down into the horizon. “Hey look! Fry, the sun's settin'!”

His excited tone, he thought, was sure to grab the man's attention but he only sunk further down against the barrier, resting his chin on his arms. “Yeah... “

“Fry! What the hell is wrong with you now? You know I can't read dumb human expressions!”

“I'm fine.”

“No, you're not!” The robot began to yell, irritated as he grabbed the man by his jacket and began to shake him. “You tell me, dum-dum! Right now!”

Fry looked unsure but slowly reached up to remove the robot's clutches. “Well... I just think maybe looking forward is important sometimes. Like, especially if you want to make plans with someone. Like... if you've finally figured something out.”

“Oh yeah? And what have you figured out?” Bender said with a pinched expression.

Fry's eyes darted at the setting sun, merely minutes from fully setting. They darted back to his friend's and he began to panic but ultimately decided to push through. “Well, uh, that I like you. I like days like this and I want every day to be like this! Every day like this but... but better!”

The robot quieted down, no longer angry and now just dumbfound as he stared at the human. “Better? How?”

Finally, the redhead threw his arms around the robot and hugged him as close as he possibly could. After just a second however, he pulled back, just when Bender was beginning to loosen up, and pressed his lips against the grill where Bender's lips would have been.

They kissed for a moment and when Fry pulled back, he was beaming again, the way Bender thought he always should be. Bender grinned too, though inside he was nervous and shaking at the idea of his wildest dreams coming true all at once. 

“What was that for, meatball?” He asked quietly.

“That's how I'd make every day better. Y'know... if you wanted to plan the next few years?”

It was a bold statement to make or at least that's what Fry thought but as Bender shyly kicked at some invisible dirt on the ground, maybe it had been just the right thing to say.

“I suppose I have the next few years open.”

Fry turned just as the final seconds of the sun began to slip behind the horizon and slipped his hand into Bender's 'interlocking attachment'. “Then it's a date.”


End file.
